


猫

by AnmiciusRay



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnmiciusRay/pseuds/AnmiciusRay





	猫

窗外的雨点逐渐落下，变的越来越大。

雷狮是被雨声吵醒的。客厅里没有开空调，他又穿的单薄，措不及防的打了一个喷嚏。雷狮坐起身，搓了搓自己发红的鼻子，嘟囔着要去卧室找件衣服穿。

雷狮把衣柜里的衣服找了个遍，给自己找了件外套。各种衣服被他乱七八糟的扔在地上，雷狮瞟了眼，蹲下捡起一件白色的衬衫。

衬衫穿在他身上小了些，上面还留着淡淡的薄荷味，有些好闻。

这是安迷修的衬衫。

他把脸埋在衬衫里，柔软的布料蹭在脸上，雷狮有些紧张，身体里的欲望渐渐膨胀，让他觉得难受。

他许久没有解决过性欲了。

雷狮盘腿坐在地上，缓慢的拉下自己的裤子，露出微微抬头的性器。

只是一次的话...

雷狮想了想，深吸了一口气，有些颤抖的握住自己的性器。

敏感的性器被自己握在手中，他闷哼了一声，性器上凸起的青筋让他的手心有些发疼，但这并不碍着他什么事。

握着性器的手上下撸动着，细细的喘息声在卧室里逐渐放大，雷狮有些笨拙的抚摸过自己的囊袋，微妙的快感让他爽的头皮发麻，忍不住弓起腰背。

他的另一只手攥紧了安迷修的衬衫，将衬衫捏的皱巴巴的。

他学着安迷修的模样抠挖自己的铃口，被抚慰的性器在雷狮的手里逐渐变大，顶端的小孔汩汩的流出白色的浊液，沾湿了安迷修的衬衫。

在一阵短促的呜咽声中，雷狮在自己的手中射了出来。

浊液落在他的小腹上，从白皙的大腿根滴到地毯上，雷狮摸了摸，沾了一手的精液。

雷狮的脸颊因为高潮而微微泛红，漂亮的紫色眼睛里充满了水汽，他伸出舌头舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，却在转过头之后僵在了原地。

安迷修站在他的身后。

“雷狮...?”

安迷修走近他，蹲在雷狮面前。

被发现的羞耻感让雷狮恨不得找一个洞钻进去，他慌乱的用手遮住自己的脸，头顶的猫耳抖了抖，变成了飞机耳，藏在发间。

安迷修认真的看着他，扯下他遮住脸的手，他靠近雷狮的耳边，温柔的声音带着些笑意，说：“原来你也会害羞吗？”

安迷修伸出双手捧起他的脸，用指腹摩擦他柔嫩的肌肤，炽热的鼻息喷在雷狮的脸上，让他原本潮红的脸变的更加红润。

“性欲这种东西，一个人怎么都能解决。”

“但是接吻的话，一个人就办不到了吧。”

说完，安迷修吻住了他。

这是一个充满情欲的吻。安迷修的舌头强硬的挤进雷狮的口腔，搜刮他口里的每一寸，安迷修的舌尖勾住雷狮的舌头，与他纠缠共舞，未被咽下的唾液顺着两人的唇角流下来，看起来色情又淫靡。

安迷修把他抱起来，雷狮股间的浊液滴在地上，洒了一路。

安迷修吻着雷狮和他一起倒在床上，肺部的氧气被人抽干，窒息感爬上雷狮的胸腔，生理性的泪水从雷狮的眼角落下来，他敲打安迷修的后背，挣扎着想要逃开对方的束缚。

安迷修放开了他，重获自由的感觉让人无比珍惜，雷狮抓着安迷修的衣服，大口喘气。

黑色的紧身衣被安迷修脱了下来，随意的扔在地上，细瘦的身体裸露在空气中，下雨天微凉的空气令他忍不住缩起身子，安迷修俯下身，宽大的风衣将雷狮罩在里面。

安迷修从他的唇角一路吻下，温热的嘴唇在白皙的皮肤上留下淡淡的吻痕，雷狮仰起脖颈，脆弱的喉结露了出来，安迷修低头一口咬上他的喉结，细细的舔咬，痒痒的，让雷狮从口中溢出几声破碎的呻吟。

宽大的手掌抚上雷狮的胸前，把玩粉红的樱粒，修剪的圆润的指甲绕着乳晕打转，小小的樱粒在空气中越发变的嫣红，像是等待人去采摘。

安迷修的唇从喉结吻到胸前，含住了嫣红的樱粒，他的牙齿轻轻的啃咬雷狮的乳粒，双手从胸前滑到腰间，留下几道红痕。敏感的乳头被人含在口中，雷狮的手揪住安迷修的头发，把他的头发揉的乱糟糟的。

安迷修的指间沾起雷狮之前射出的精液，试探的在紧闭的穴口轻轻戳刺，两根手指缓慢的撑开肉穴，被惊动的肉壁死死的咬住入侵者，让安迷修无法进行抽动。

“雷狮，放松。”

安迷修吸了一口气，温声细语的安慰他，雷狮茫然的睁大着眼睛，在安迷修的声音下逐渐放松自己。

干涩的内壁让安迷修的手指寸步难行，好在有精液的润滑，让他的抽插变的稍微顺利了些。抽插的水声在安静的卧室被无限放大，鞭挞着雷狮的耳膜，雷狮的后颈红了一片，男性低沉的喘气声回荡在安迷修的耳边，令他加快了手下的速度。

肉穴内的手指已经增加到了三根，汗珠从安迷修的头上落下，滴在雷狮的胸前。

他抽出手指，解开自己的裤带。

粗大的性器在雷狮的穴口磨蹭，像是一块炽热的铁，雷狮咬了咬唇，将腿圈在安迷修精壮有力的腰上。

性器慢慢的插进肉穴，舒适的快感让两人同时发出一声叹息。

黑色的猫尾缠在雷狮的腿上，与他的肤色形成鲜明的对比。

安迷修的下身发狠的撞击，他低头含住雷狮头顶抖动的猫耳，咬住耳尖。过激的快感令雷狮挺起胸口，乳粒蹭在安迷修的风衣上，从嘴里溢出沙哑的呻吟声。

“安迷修...”

“没事的，我在。”

安迷修亲吻他的脸颊，把他被汗水浸湿的碎发撩开，下身却依旧不减节奏的撞击。安迷修的手抓着雷狮的腰，一下比一下进入的深，雷狮的腰侧被留下淤青的指印，雷狮的手覆在安迷修的手上，他抓紧了安迷修的手，手指的节骨微微发白。

雷狮的声调骤然拔高，在急促的喘息中射了出来。比起第一次的射出量要稀薄了一些，射在安迷修和他的身上。高潮中的肉壁剧烈收缩，安迷修皱着眉头在里面冲刺了几回，也交代了出来。

滚烫的精液射在穴心，雷狮颤了颤，张大了嘴，眼角的泪水从脸上流到床单上，他用手遮住自己的眼睛，侧过脸不去看安迷修。

安迷修从里面退了出来，射在深处的精液从穴口流出，在床单上聚成一小滩白浊。

安迷修抱起他在浴室里清理干净，搂过雷狮的腰倒在床上。


End file.
